To Prove A Point
by lilsherlockian1975
Summary: Sherlock was in the middle of the perfect day until he finds Molly wrapped around a bloke in the pathology lab. Clueless, jealous Sherlock and a very over it Molly. One-shot... very M.


**So this may just be riddled with errors... It literally poured out of my brain in a couple of hours. Also... heheheh! You'll see... Enjoy!**

**Oh almost forgot, I mean no disrespect toward male nurses, I'm married to one and I happen to adore him, he's also handy when we have a minor injury round the house. Ta!**

**I own nothing except a filthy mind... evidently.**

* * *

><p>Nothing could spoil Sherlock's good mood... this was one of those rare days... a perfect day. He had actually slept last night having finished up a case with John and Lestrade (an interesting one, a nine that required him to flaunt his extensive knowledge of tobacco ash.) This morning Mrs. Hudson brought up his Belstaff fresh from the dry cleaners (it had been a bit disconcerting not having it last night, but he had persevered.) He woke up in such a good mood that he decided to send a cake to Mycroft (and charged it to him as well) with a note congratulating him on his recent weight loss. John only had a half day in the clinic today and had assured him he'd join him at St. Barts shortly there after. So Sherlock was on his way to visit his home away from home to con some fingers off of his <em>favorite pathologist<em>. Yes, everything was coming up roses as he strutted down the hallway and into the path lab. That was until he saw his _favorite pathologist_ rapped around some bloke, lips pressing firmly to his and not noticing his presence or his need for fingers.

"Ahem." He said looking around the room. They didn't stop. "Doctor Hooper?" They didn't stop. "Molly Elizabeth Hooper!"

They stopped.

"Oh, Sherlock. Didn't see you there. Sorry." Molly said unwrapping herself from the a fore mentioned bloke.

"Yes, well you were clearly... distracted." The bloke turned around. _Thirty-five, divorced, no children, oldest child of 3, father still living. Medical field... a nurse? Yes a nurse. Okay Molly's snogging a male nurse in the path lab. Right, who cares... what was I here for... oh fingers. Right._

"This is Ryan, Ryan this is Sherlock Holmes... he's well he's Sherlock." Neither made any attempt to shake hands, just looked at each other. "What you need today? I don't have anything in the way new bodies."

Sherlock took his eyes off the nurse and turned to Molly, "No, just looking for some fingers. Can you help me out?" Smiling trying his best to not let this new nurse fetish of Molly's bring down his perfect day. _Why should I care who Molly kisses at work, even though it's terribly unprofessional._

Molly walked over to the cold storage and started pulling out bins, "Ahh, yes. I have fingers! How many do you need?" When she turned around Sherlock was standing right behind her. "Oops! You are right there aren't you... okay. So?" Ryan was on the other side of the room talking to John who must have just arrived.

"Really Molly, kissing some male nurse in the middle of the path lab, not like you at all."

"How did you... oh of course. Why do you care who I kiss and where. Here, I'll give you four fingers, that should do it and I'll throw in a thumb because I'm feeling generous." Molly giggled at her own joke and tried to get Sherlock to take the bag out of her hand.

"Molly, I don't like him. Where did you meet him?"

"Sherlock, for God's sake. Move."

"No, answer my question."

"Can we not do this? Just this one time?"

"Where did you meet him?"

"John introduced us. He works at his clinic. Now Move!" Sherlock moved out of the way and Molly put the tossed the bag on a nearby table went to join Ryan. _So John is trying to distract my pathologist with his nurses...the traitor._

Sherlock took his bag of digits and swaggered up to John and the nurse. "So, I got my fingers John. We should be on our way."

"It was nice to meet you Mr. Holmes." The nurse said.

"Hmm." Sherlock nodded. "I'm sure it was. Molly," He said turning to her with a wink and his brightest smile, "I'll see you later."

Molly just rolled her eyes and shook her head.

Sherlock popped the collar of his coat and tousled his hair then turned to leave, John shrugged his shoulders and followed. When they got to the hallway John jogged to catch up with Sherlock. "What was all that about?"

"What was all what about?" Sherlock asked.

"Flirting with Molly _after_ you got your fingers?"

"I wasn't flirting with Dr. Hooper, I never flirt with her."

"Ah, ya you do. All the time actually. Just not usually after she gives you what you want. It's cruel really, poor girl deserves a real relationship, not your occasional winks or a sexually confused psychopath. That's why I set her up with Ryan, he's a nice bloke. Don't screw this up for her, or set my wife on you."

"I assure you, I have absolutely no interest in Dr. Hooper's love life John. You and your trigger happy wife have nothing to worry about." Sherlock said as they got into a cab. _I still don't like that nurse,_ he thought.

* * *

><p>Later that night Sherlock was furiously pacing in 221B. He had easily found out where Molly and the nurse were spending their evening.<em> Cheap dinner and a movie, like the brilliant mind of Molly Hooper will be satisfied with something so pedestrian. <em>He and John had come back from Barts and John updated his blog all the while chattering on about the most mundane things imaginable. It had irritated Sherlock to no end. The second John left Sherlock started researching 'Ryan the nurse.' It took no time to find out the cause of _nurse boy's_ divorce was his own infidelity. _Nice, John fixed Molly up with an adulterer._ True she deserved someone better than James Moriarty, but this guy certainly wasn't it. Now all he had to do was end it before Molly got her heart broken once again.

Sherlock decided not to interrupt the date, _this time_. He'd simply let himself into her flat and wait for the pair to arrive. He would make sure things didn't progress any further than a happy good bye on the door step and then he'd inform Molly of her poor choice in companion.

An hour after he arrived he heard voices and giggling outside the door to Molly's flat. Soon the couple came into the sitting room laughing and holding hands.

"Sherlock, oh dear Lord, why are you here?" Molly asked as she tossed her keys on the end table.

"What do you mean Molly? You've told me many times I can use your flat as often as I like. I find myself in need of a bolthole this evening." He said looking quite board.

"Ryan and I weren't finished with our date yet, so..."

"Well better luck next time I suppose." Sherlock said looking at his phone.

"Um, Mr. Holmes I think what Molly's saying is that she'd like you to leave." Ryan finally spoke up.

"Oh no." Molly said quietly.

_So not only a nurse but a moron as well,_ Sherlock thought as he slowly rose from the sofa. "Ryan is it?" Sherlock asked as he rounded on the man who just nodded his head. "Yes well Ryan, Molly and I have an arrangement, I will be staying here tonight and you won't." Sherlock was less than two feet from him at this point, "This is when the smart ones figure out that it's best to go. Now!"

"Right, bye Molls." Ryan said as he took his leave. Molly just waved.

"There goes another one." Molly said to herself.

Sherlock smiled quite satisfied with himself and Molly sighed shaking her head. "When is this going to end Sherlock?"

"What do you mean?" He asked taking his seat on the sofa.

She sat down on the coffee table in front of him. "I want to be angry like I was last time, but that got us nowhere." She said rubbing her temples.

"You mean Matthew the one that lied on his taxes? Was I suppose to just let a dishonest troll paw all over my pathologist?"

"You know John and Mary don't know the half of it. I haven't told them about all the dates you have run off, but they know will now. I thought I was safe with Ryan. You have to know he will run and tell John what you just did. Did you not think about that Sherlock?" She asked.

Sherlock looked around the room putting together what Molly was saying. "Why would I care what John knows?"

Molly gave him a sad smile, "Well I just assumed you didn't want him to figure out that you're in love with me."

Sherlock looked into Molly's eyes. She was looking back at him with... concern? "It's okay Sherlock, trust me, if anyone understands how you feel... it's me. But you can't keep acting like this. Not to mention you'll have a lot of explaining to do to the Watsons, good luck with that by the way." Molly patted his leg and got up to start making tea.

"Molly Hooper, have you lost your mind?" Sherlock finally snapped out of his shock and joined her in the kitchen.

"No Sherlock, I haven't. Biscuit?" Molly said as she offered him a treat.

"Get those out of my face. What do you mean I'm in love with you?"

"I meant just what I said, you're a genius it shouldn't be that hard to understand." She said then eating biscuit.

Sherlock decided he needed to be gentle with his poor delusional friend. "Molly," He looked up to the ceiling looking for the correct term of endearment. "Sweetie," It still didn't feel right but he went with it, "I do indeed care for you and consider us good friends. However can assure you that I'm not in love with you, so sorry to disappoint." He smiled feeling very proud for not being as harsh as he normally would.

"Oh, yes you are. And if you weren't, which like I said you are... I wouldn't be disappointed because I'm not in love with you anymore." She said with a sweet smile while handing him his tea then exited into the sitting room.

He took the tea and followed. Molly was sitting on her sofa settling in with her mug. Sherlock sat next to her. "Molly, have you had a recent head trauma?" He asked.

She calmly turned to him, "Are you really so egotistical that you think it would take a blow to my head to stop having feelings for you? I just don't feel like that anymore, it's no big deal. Doesn't matter anyway. You're in love with me, yet have no intention in ever pursuing an actual relationship. I'm fairly certain you don't even know how."

"Don't know how?" He blinked. "Are you insinuating that I don't know my way around the female form Molly?" Sherlock said with his voice slightly lowered.

"Don't try that trick where you lower your voice either, doesn't work anymore." She said putting her tea down. "And yes, I _deduced _a very long time ago that any man that looks like you would be shagging a different woman every night if he were any good at sex. Therefore... you must be inexperienced or um, how do I put it... ill-equipped." Sherlock blinked again and jerked his head. "Either way nothing was ever going to happen between us so I gave up and moved on. I'd probably be married by now if you'd stop threatening my dates. However you don't, you run them all off. Not to mention you're always around here, logical conclusion... love."

Sherlock was never one to back down from a challenge. He had engaged in plenty of sex in his youth. He had long ago exchanged the pleasures of the flesh for the pursuit of intellectual stimulation. However, if little Molly Hooper needed proof that he was a indeed sexual being (and perfectly equipped, thank you) all the while reminding her of her undying love for him... he wasn't opposed.

He turned to her, she had picked up her tea and was taking another drink. "Molly, put the tea down." He said in a demanding voice.

She scrunched up her face, "Why?"

He had discarded his suite jacket and shoes when he cam in and was only wearing a crisp white dress shirt and fitted trousers and socks. He started unbuttoning his cuffs. "I said put down the tea."

Molly slowly put her tea on the coffee table, "What are you doing Sherlock?"

"Proving two points, well three really." He said as he turned to face her. "Would you like to do this here or in the bedroom?"

"Do what?" That's when she noticed the predatory look in Sherlock's eyes.

Before she could stop him Sherlock grabbed Molly's face in both hands and latched his lips onto hers. She barely had time to think before he was straddling her. The kiss was feral and possessive, he sucked her bottom lip into her mouth and she let out a sharp mewl. Sherlock pushed her back on the sofa until he had her sufficiently pinned and he leaned up a bit, "So you decide yet, here or the bedroom Molly?" Then he lowered his mouth to her neck biting and sucking a dark mark she'd have a hard time covering. "Hmmm? No answer?" He asked right next to her ear. "Fine, I'll choose."

Sherlock smoothly popped off the sofa and picked her up slinging Molly over his shoulder and carried her to her bedroom. Everything was happening so fast Molly couldn't even react, also she was having a hard time thinking with her heart beating so fast. Sherlock gently sat her down on her bed and knelt in front of her and started unbuttoning her blouse. Molly finally started to snap out of her shock. "Sherlock, I really don't think this is a good idea."

He had gotten her shirt completely off of her by this point and was staring at her breast, "So wrong, their perfect and this is a great idea. One of my best, trust me you'll see!" He said as he took one of her nipples into his mouth even though he hadn't taken her bra off yet.

Molly cried and arched her back, her hands automatically found their way into Sherlock's hair. He hummed his approval as she tugged on his sensitive follicles. He smoothed his hands over her ribs and her back then unhooked her bra, only removing his mouth long enough to move the cloth barrier and switch breasts. Molly was gasping and moaning above him and making his cock unbelievably hard. "Fuck Molly!"

He finally gave up on her breasts and worked his way down her body licking and sucking the entire way. He reached to unzip her skirt but Molly stopped him. "Sherlock, you have to stop. You're in love with me, you have no idea how this will effect you."

"Wrong Molly, you're in love with me. And I'm about to prove it!"

He pulled her skirt off and tossed it across the room then raked his hands up her thighs, "Do you enjoy oral sex, Molly? Do you always achieve orgasm?" He said looking up from between her legs.

"Y-ya...s-sure, mostly." She tried to answer more articulately but Sherlock was licking and biting her inner thighs.

His husky laugh vibrated through her whole body a second before he ripped her knickers off. Then he brought her thighs over his shoulders and licked a stripe up her folds. Molly shrieked and shivered. "Oooo, so responsive Molly. Will you be wet for me? Hmmm shall we see?" Sherlock teased one finger into her entrance slowly. "Ah, yes just as I thought. So wet. Did the others make you this wet Molly?" He added another finger and started fucking her harder and harder changing the angle until he found the spot he was looking for.

"Sherlock! Yes! Yessss!" Just as her walls started to clamp down on his fingers he withdrew and latched onto her aching clit. He lapped and sucked until she was right on the edge then ducked his tongue into her opening and fucked her while drinking her in. She cried and bucked but he held her down with one arm, then he returned two fingers to her dripping cunt and his mouth to her clit. This time he didn't stop until her walls fully clamped onto him and she was quivering in aftershocks.

Sherlock licked his fingers and looked up at Molly. She was breathing heavily, trying to recover. He picked her up and placed her properly on the bed. The stood up and started unbuttoning his shirt. "So, still think I'm inexperienced?"

Molly just shook her head.

"You ready to admit defeat? Admit that you're in love with me?" He asked as he removed his trousers and socks.

Molly sat up on her elbows. "Sherlock, I told you I'm not in..." her words were cut off as he pulled off his pants to reveal the most magnificent penis she had ever seen. Molly was not inexperienced, she had been with her share of men, but the sight of that long, thick perfect cock nearly made her leap across the bed. "Well fuck!" She said never taking her eyes off of it.

"That's the idea!" Sherlock said.

Molly finally tore her eyes off of it to see him standing there hands on his hips and simply put the most smug look of all time on his insufferable face. That's when Molly decided she wanted to do something about said look. "Get that thing over here right now!" She said with a knowing smirk of her own.

Sherlock reached the bed in one stride and Molly hopped up on her knees and pulled him down. "My turn!" She had him on his back and she started peppering kisses down his long neck.

"I'm the one that's suppose to be proving a point here, Molly." He said as he scraped his nails down her back and she arched into his touch.

"Shut up Sherlock, for once in your life just shut the fuck up." She said in his ear just before sucking it into her mouth. She scraped her nails down his chest and took one of his nipples between her fingers and pinched. Sherlock groaned and bucked his erection into the air. "Oooo so responsive." She mimicked leaning up with both hands planted on either side of his face. Sherlock grabbed her by the back of her head forcing her down into a breathtaking kiss, his tongue breaching her lips and exploring every inch of her mouth.

He pulled her back, "You love me Molly, I know you do."

Molly plunged back down for another kiss, giving as good as she was getting. When she pulled back she moved down his body and wrapped her lips around his nipple working it slightly with her teeth. Sherlock hissed and bucked again so she took pity on him and slowly moved her hand down his torso until she reached his cock. She barely touched it, just grazing the tip with her fingers. Sherlock groaned again. She suddenly released his nipple and moved to his prick grasping it tighter in her hand. She smiled a up at Sherlock, loving the completely out of control look on his face and loving that she had put it there. She bent down and licked a long stripe from the base to the tip.

"Do you want me to suck you're cock Sherlock? Do you?" She asked as she slowly worked him with her hand.

"Oh God Molly! Yes, fuck yes!"

With that Molly lowered her mouth to the tip of his cock taking it in just a bit swirling her tongue around as she went. Her hand never stopped. Sherlock's hands were in her hair holding her in place. She took more and more of him working him faster then slower until she relaxed her throat and swallowed him as far as she could go. "No! Stop!" Sherlock yelled and pulled her head up suddenly.

He was panting heavily and Molly was smiling like the cat that got the cream. "You... tried to... you... I almost..." He tried to speak in between breaths.

"Yes, because you love me." She said kissing his chest.

When had finally regained some breath, "No, because that was amazing. I'm clean and you know that. I haven't done this in over ten years."

"Me too, still have my implant. Besides I don't think I have anything big enough to fit on that." She said pointing at his lap. They both laughed.

"You love me Molly." He said reaching up and cupping the back of her head.

Molly shook her head, "_You_ love _me_ Sherlock." As she bent down and slowly kissed him. This kiss was different, it was passionate but neither was trying to outdo the other. It felt like the competition was suddenly over. Molly leaned back and teased her wet core over the top of Sherlock's cock. "Are you ready?"

"Are you ready?" He repeated.

Molly took a deep breath and eased down on him. She was thankful that they ended up this way, he was so big she wanted to set the pace. She took him in slowly as he stretched her more than she had ever been before. "Argh!" She grunted out above him.

"Are you okay?" Sherlock asked with his eyes clenched tight.

"Ya, just give me a moment. It's been a while." She said easing down onto him fully. "There...wow, don't move yet."

"What, you didn't sleep with the nurse?" Sherlock asked hoping conversation would help keep him from bucking up into Molly and throwing her off the bed because she felt spectacular.

"No you magnificent idiot. You always run them off before I get a good shag." She said as she raised up a bit and came slowly back down "Ohhh!"

"Fuck Molly... well that would be, Ahhh... the point wouldn't it?"

"Yes, because you love me!" Then she started moving quicker and Sherlock couldn't think anymore.

Sherlock was holding on to Molly's hips tight enough to leave bruises but she didn't care she was so close she just kept impaling herself over and over. "Oh Sherlock I love you're cock! Oh I'm cumming!" Molly screamed just before collapsed boneless Sherlock's chest, he flipped their positions quickly and kissed Molly through the afterglow.

"You back yet?" He asked.

"Ya! Go for it." She said breathlessly.

He reentered her and set a slower pace this time kissing everything he could get his mouth on as he pumped into her. He was doing everything he could think of to hold off his finish, but he knew he was on the edge. "Oh, you feel a amazing Molly, you are so tight! It's perfect, you're perfect!" He took her mouth once again mumbling against her lips. "You cum so beautifully, cum with Molly, one more time. One more time Molly, I'm close." He leaned up and reached between them and pressed his thumb to her clit rubbing as gently as he could as his pace picked up.

Sherlock came first, "Oh Molly you're right I love you, Oh I love you so fucking much!"

At that exact second Molly lost it.

"Fucking hell Sherlock! I love you too!" Molly screamed as she came hard.

Sherlock hovered over her for a minute his forehead pressed to hers. "Shit" They both said at the same time. He rolled off of her and they both laid panting looking at the ceiling.

They laid there for a good five minutes recovering as much from the words as the orgasms.

"So, that just happened." Molly was the first one to speak.

"Ya, it did." Sherlock said.

"I think I should remind you that you started it."

"Well I was trying to prove a point. And I think I did." He said turning and propping himself up on an elbow.

Molly turned to face Sherlock, "Right... but you said I love you first, so I proved my point as well."

"Hmm, but I proved multiple points. You only proved one."

Molly shook her head, "You really are the world's biggest arsehole you know that?"

"Yes, and you love me, what does that say about you?" He said curling his arms around her and bringing her into an embrace.

"I was just taken a back by your huge cock, it's really quite alarming. I was still in shock. I can't be held accountable for those words." Sherlock was kissing her face.

"Okay, so you didn't mean it, the throes of passion I suppose?" He said kissing her neck and shoulder.

"Yes, that's it." She giggled.

"So you're saying if I ever want to hear you say it again I have give you another orgasm?" Molly nodded her head smiling at him. "Fine, I'll take that challenge. But Molly, you should know that I will probably want to hear it quite often." She laughed loudly throwing her head back as he rolled over her kissing her forehead. "I love you Molly."

"Told you." Molly said.

**I can't believe I just did that... Hope you liked it. Let me know.**


End file.
